The Original Town of Salem
by Annabeth Pie
Summary: These days, many people enjoy playing Town of Salem. The Murder Mystery/strategy style game has won the hearts of many. In fact, it's so popular that many forget it's origin. The sun rose over old Salem... ...And the townspeople were not expecting a dead body in the square.
1. Prolouge

These days, many people enjoy playing Town of Salem. The Murder Mystery/strategy style game has won the hearts of many.

In fact, it's so popular that many forget it's origin.

The origin is messy, and set up like the game's 'Classic' Mode. Except...

There's a lot more backstabbing, and families torn apart. There's one of every 'Neutral Evil' and 'Neutral Killing'. The Mafia are only a few away from matching the numbers of the town. The town has much more than 15 members. The discussing and voting parts of the day take only minutes in the 12 hours of light.

And the deaths are real.

The sun rose over old Salem...

...And the townspeople were not expecting a dead body in the square.


	2. Day and Night 1

_"Can't catch me!"_

_"Oh is that a bet?_"

_Luna chased Dylan around the town, laughing._

_"Dylan! DYLAN! WAIT UP!" Luna called._

_Dylan was a transporter. Or, that's what he told her. He was pretty fast-being able to switch people and all. He did it at night for fun._

_"Fine, fine," Dylan sighed as he skirted to a stop. "Next time, you can have the head start__."_

Luna recalled these memories with tears in her eyes. She was sitting next to Dylan, her childhood friend and current boyfriend. Her best friend Lilly was trying to comfort her, but the tears kept flowing.

"Town of Salem!" Cecilia called from the platform. "As we can see...Dylan Rouge died last night."

Cecilia walked over to Luna and I, and quickly searched Dylan. She shook her head.

"We can't find a last will," The Cecilia Grabbed a tiny badge. "Dylan was a transporter."

"Cecilia!" Luna cried, standing up. "How did Dylan die?" She whispered. "Please..."

Cecilia sighed, then announced to the town-"He was killed by a member of the Mafia."

There were gasps among the crowd. There were many exchanges, most consisting of there never being a Mafia Kill in decades.

"I thought the Mafia were wiped out!" Polly Vain shouted out.

"Exactly!" Her twin brother, Clint, exclaimed. "Weren't they all executed years ago?"

While everyone was arguing, Lilly was examining the body a bit more. She turned to Cecilia.

"Cecilia?" Lilly asked. She pointed at Dylan. "What's this?"

Cecilia reached down, and pulled a bloody piece of paper out of Dylan's shoe. Cecilia scrunched up her face.

"It's a deathnote," she announced. "The Mafia is Back."

"WE KNOW THAT!" Ruby screamed. The old women was cleaely ticked.

"Please, please, settle down!" Cecilia said sternly. "The sherrif and I will talk about this! Everyone else carry on with your daily lives."

Luna sulked home, Lilly at her side.

"I am so sorry Luna," Lilly whispered. "I would've went over to heal him if I knew he was attacked." Lilly was a doctor-a very dedicated one.

"Who do you think the Mafia will target tonight?" Luna asked in fury. "I'll protect them."

"Luna..." Lilly muttered. "I don't know."

\--

"Rogerrrr!"

Ruby burst into her house, followed by Luna Cart. Ruby's husband turned around, and smiled.

"How can I be of service, Luna?" He asked.

"Please..." was all Luna could get out.

Roger sighed. He ran his fingers through his silver hair as he realized Luna's request. After a little over a minute of silence, Roger spoke up.

"Luna, I can only do it once," He placed a hand on the teen's arm. "And...I'm sorry to say...we don't really need a transporter."

"I understand," Luna whispered, then walked out of the door.

\--

Maya and Sophie were friends since birth. They were simply chatting when a middle-aged woman walked up to them.

"Excuse me dears," the woman said as she pushed a bit of blond hair out of her face. She leaned in and began to whisper. "Do you two have any information on the Mafia?"

Maya felt her friend's hand begin to tremble. Maya knew she had to stand up for Sophie.

"No," Maya announced firmly. She then walked away, head high.

\--

Cecilia was worried. The town seemed to not trust her. On the other hand, she couldn't reveal herself as mayor. The Mafia would kill her immediately. Then again, the bodyguards and doctors might be on her...

Cecilia eventually decided that it was too early, and she walked up to the platform.

\--

"Town of Salem," Cecilia announced. "The sun is beginning to set. Before we retreat to our homes though, we will have a vote. Should we lynch anyone today?"

Silence.

Then Polly put up her hand.

"I vote for Luna Cart!" She proclaimed.

"I second that!" Clint exclaimed. "She was 'crying' over Dylan. Classic Magia trick."

One by one, more townspeople put up their hands for Luna. Luna was brought to the stage, and a rope was tied around her neck.

"Luna Cart," Cecilia began. "You are on trial for conspiracy against the-"

"I'm not the Mafia!" Luna cried out. "I'm a Bodyguard! I swear! Give me a chance to prove it to you!"

As she was saying this, Cecilia walked around to collect papers. She smiled.

"The Town has chosen to Pardon Luna Cart!" Cecilia exclaimed, untying her.

\--

The night had begun. Gigi was camped outside of Holly and Mindy Way's house. Both were asleep.

Gigi crept inside, pulling her blond hair into a ponytail.

After a bit of snooping, she took out her will. In careful, eligible writing, she wrote-_Holly Way-Sherrif, Executioner, or Werewolf._

\--

Luna was camping in front of Lilly's house. If the Mafia were going to visit anyone, it would be the doc.

The shadows only grew longer and scarier. Luna began to rethink her decision.

At midnight, a figure began to creep up to Lilly's house. Luna grabbed them by the shirt.

"Luna! It's me!"

Luna smiled, recognising Harold's voice. She let him go, and he parked himself by the window, waiting.

"LUNA!" Harold screamed.

Luna whipped her head to Lilly's door.

Turning the knob was a sillouette-holding a knife.

\--

Ruby Stone took out her crystal ball. She concentrated. Hard.

"Hello Dylan," she greeted.

"Ruby? Is that you?" The farmilliar voice of Dylan filled the room.

Ruby planted her hands on the crystal ball. A silvery version of Dylan appeared on the chair in front of her.

"Dylan, who was the last person you saw before you died?" Ruby asked.

Dylan thought for a moment. Then he opened his mouth.

"Luna."


End file.
